


I Really Like Your Salsa

by DreamyChive05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mouth Kink, Somewhat, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream really likes georges mouth okay, kinda??, throat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyChive05/pseuds/DreamyChive05
Summary: Dream makes salsa. George likes it. But what if Dream wants George to finish his last bite?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	I Really Like Your Salsa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, hope u enjoy lol

Dream makes really good guacamole. Everyone knows this, he boasts about how his “secret ingredients” make a flavor that “cant be rivaled” regularly to his friends and even sometimes on stream. Now what people don’t know, is that he also makes really good salsa. Through a long process of trial and error (and many grocery store trips) he was able to create something pretty damn good. So when George had finally made the big move into Dream’s house, and wasn’t prepared for the intense onslaught of heat, Dream took the opportunity to make George taste test his final product under the guise of “It’ll cool you down!”. 

Now here George was, months later and still not quite yet able to go outside without complaining about the humidity or the temperature, but definitely with an addiction to Dream’s salsa. The concoction was an unexpected craving for George, who enjoyed simpler tastes and didn’t like to try new foods. However, similar to how bagels and toast become the best thing since sliced bread every few months, George would suddenly beg Dream to get into the kitchen ASAP and make his salsa the way only he knew how every few months when the craving sprung up. 

Dream had just walked in on George leaning on their kitchen island, two weeks into a craving and on the third batch of salsa, slowly making his way through yet another bag of tortilla chips.  
“You know you’re gonna get sick of that stuff one day”

George looked up from where his dark hair had obscured Dream from his eyesight due to his current position.  
“That’s impossible, you must put crack in this or something, it’s ridiculously good.” George explained as he moved to stand upright and pull another chip out of the bag.

“It’s not crack, George, it’s love~” Dream drawled out the “love”, receiving a gagging face from George as a response

“Whatever. I can’t eat anymore of this right now, I’ve got stuff to do. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” As George moved towards Dream to throw away the last chip he was holding into the trash, Dream caught his wrist.

“Hey hey hey, finish that”

“What?”

George gave Dream a surprised look, feeling his right wrist get caged by Dream’s large hand.

“You heard me. You’re not just going to throw away your last bite.”

Dream’s suddenly demanding tone startled George. He gave him an incredulous look,

“Uhm, what are you talking about? Its fine. You’re not actually mad about one chip right?”

No, Dream wasn’t mad. But he couldn’t help taking advantage of a suddenly very pliant George.

“Yes, now,” He snatched George’s jaw between his right hand, his left still holding on George’s wrist “eat.”

He forced George’s cheeks inward to open his mouth, feeling small puffs of breath escape before his mouth closed around the chip he was holding.

“Now, was that so hard?”

Dream’s words may have held a scolding tone to them, but his mind was racing. Dream had always had an affinity for Georges mouth, his throat, his tongue, his everything, really. His brain was unhelpfully replaying the imagery of George’s lips stretching over the thin tortilla chip, supplying the way his jaw moved under his hand to chew a bit before his throat constricted to swallow. He was currently looping the way George’s tongue had darted out after the event when George gave a small whimper.

Dream hadn’t realized he had been staring darkly right into George’s eyes, heat and lust pouring out of his dilated pupils. He let go of his bruising grip on his jaw in favor of petting his hair, relaxing his facial expression.

“You’re so good for me George, you know that. God you don’t even realize the things I want to do with your pretty little mouth.”

George couldn’t help the little noise that came out of him, flushing a beautiful shade of pink at the smirk Dream gave to him as a response.

“What- what do you want to do with-“ he stumbled on his words, embarrassment evident on his rapidly heating cheeks “with my mouth” he finally breathed out.

Dreams already limited restraint was stretched thin, walking him and George backwards to the island where he crowded him against the smooth marble, chest to chest, with his hands on George’s hips

“Well, you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” 

And with that Dream connect his lips to the lips he spends countless nights dreaming of, tasting the salt of the chip he had just force fed down Georges throat. He moved his leg between Georges two thin ones, seeking some much needed friction. George’s hands threaded through Dream’s hair, combing through the short threads and tugging, getting a small moan as a response. 

“Fuck, you taste so good” Dream spoke as he moved from Georges mouth to his jaw and down his throat, making sure to nip and suck periodically.

“God, please, Dream I- I want you so badly please-“ George’s head was spinning as Dream picked him up and placed him on the island, bumping into the forgotten still-open salsa and chip bag. He moved one hand from Dream’s hair up to his own mouth to bite down, trying to restrain himself from moaning embarrassingly loud. Dream knew all his weak spots too well.

“So needy, aren’t you? You want my dick to fill you up so badly. You love it. Tell me you love it”

George couldn’t think straight. His boyfriend’s salsa might be addicting, but nothing was more addicting than his words.

“Yes yes yes, I love you, I love your dick, I need it right now, please I need it so badly”

Dream paused his assult on George in favor of grabbing lube from a nearby drawer. This wasn’t their first time being in a position like this. 

“Just relax for me Georgie. You know I’ll take good care of you” 

Dream whispered sweet words into George’s ear as he slipped down George’s shorts and boxers. He coated his fingers generously with lube.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, God yes, just do something please-“

He cut himself off with a high pitched whine as Dream slowly circled and pushed into his entrance. His hands found their place on Dream’s shoulders as Dream held one of his thighs up for better access. 

“Put your legs on my shoulders Georgie. You’re doing so good, my beautiful boy” 

George did so as Dream let go of his leg, Dream’s other hand now beginning to add another slick finger. He felt the hand that was once holding onto his thigh prod at his lips. He slowly parted them, and instantly two of Dream’s long fingers found their way inside, feeling his tongue and the walls of his cheeks. Dream could feel the insides of both of George’s holes, scissoring and stretching his ass slowly. 

“Wow George, how is your body so hot, it feels like you’re on fire” 

Dream spoke as he added a third finger to George, who couldn’t hold back his moans and whimpers from spilling out non stop. Eventually, a drawn-out moan escaped between the fingers in George’s mouth, slightly muffled due to their roaming.

“Fuck, ah Dream please do that again” George was desperate for the bundle of nerves Dream had finally found to be hit again, but Dream teased everywhere except that area.

George’s impatient cries rang out, “Come on dream please please!”

Once he himself got impatient as well, Dream struck right onto George’s most sensitive spot, while he simultaneously shoved the fingers that were only previously exploring his mouth, deep into his throat

George gagged out moans as Dream fucked George with both his hands, repeatedly hitting the back of George’s throat in time with his prostate. George rocked on his forearms, feeling them slide against the marble, and felt his neck strain as he tossed it back.

Finally Dream pulled out both hands, George gasping for breath, feeling empty. Dream pushed down his joggers and boxers, his untouched dick painfully hard from neglect. Watching himself fuck George’s mouth and ass at the same time was driving him crazy.

“Still okay George?” Dream asked for absolute confirmation, although he doubted he’d be able to stop himself at this point

“Fuck me, please Dream, right now”

Dream centered himself with George’s ass as he began to push himself in, slow and deep until he bottomed out, letting out a deep moan.

“How are you so tight George, you feel so good”

He caught George’s lips in a bruising kiss as he began to move, searching for the angle that would have George moaning into his mouth, screaming out his name in the middle of their kitchen. He knew he’d successfully found his prostate when he felt George’s nails bite into the skin of his shoulders and his back arched into his chest. He needed to feel all of George at that moment, breaking away for air and tugging off his and George’s shirts.

Dream continued to increase his pace, setting a brutal speed, hitting Georges prostate with every thrust, both of them moaning low and and frequently. 

Dream bit at George’s lips as George scraped his nails down Dream back, he knew it would only make Dream thrust into him harder. Dream wrapped an arm around George’s back, pulling him impossibly close, leaning onto him as he wrapped a hand around George’s dick.

“Dream im so close, please please-“

“Go ahead whenever, you’ve been so good for me.”

George couldn’t hold the white hot heat in him for much longer, and once Dream bit onto his throat he knew he was done for. He let out a long string of moans as he came on Dreams and his own chest. Dream’s thrust were erratic, continuing to abuse his overstimulated ass.

“Dream, fuck, Dream I cant take it I’m so full”

Dream pulled out last second as he came onto Georges body underneath him, along with the innocent salsa sitting unsuspecting next to George.

As they both caught their breath and Dream pulled out, Dream reached over George to fish out a chip and scraped out some of the cum-ridden salsa out of the nearly empty container.  
He sat George up with his free hand, petting his hair lightly and gave him a sweet smile.

“Be my good boy and finish his food?”

George took the chip into and mouth and swallowed in down, keeping eye contact with Dream while doing so. Fuck, now Dream would be playing that on repeat for the next week. 

“You really do make good salsa, Dream.” 

“Yeah. I guess I do”

Dream cleaned him and George up and threw out the salsa, leading them to their bed. George could finish up his work tomorrow, but for now, Dream was going to kiss his salsa-loving boyfriend to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written smut I hope this isn’t shit. If the cc’s ever change their mind about fanfics im taking this down- and don’t show this to them? Weirdos  
> Oh and pls don’t reupload this anywhere


End file.
